3rd Party Approved Classes
The below options have been approved for characters in Skyholm. No application is necessary (unless otherwise stated). 3rd party options should be linked to their respective d20PFSRD or other page but also printed below in case there are changes made for use in Skyholm. If ever there's a conflict in wording, use the rules printed here. Anything marked with "Playtest" may be revoked at any time due to an unfavorable conclusion of the playtest (in which case, any characters that took the now banned content will be able to retrain the option instantly for free, or refunded gp). Classes The Xenoalchemist Ever wanted to be Frankenstein or perhaps the monster, with this you can be both. alter your allies with monstrous body parts taken from your enemies or become your own ultimate monster. The Powered Armorer Power Rangers, Pacific Rim, Guren Laggen, Zoids. Take your pick as you design, build, and upgrade your very own mech suit with this fun class. * The Giant Fighter Bigger Mech, BIGGER DAMAGE, sacrificing some customization you can reach epic proportions as your mech suit gets big enough to wrestle literal titans with this archetype. The Artisan Wanna make stuff? Wanna Make it all? Maybe change the tide of battle by giving your allies specific enhancements picked just for such an occasion? Sling all the spells from your collection of scrolls, wands, and staves? Or make your on construct army? Take your pick with this epic crafting and support class. The Barbarian Reforged (Playtest) The Barbarian Reforged is available for use with the following changes: * Cornungon Smash is added as a prerequisite for Butcher's Blade. * Savage Strike is removed. * Flanking Guile is removed. * Legendary Constitution has a prerequisite of Constitution of 17+ instead of a requirement of Strength of 17+ * The line "A barbarian can end her rage as a free action and must make a Fortitude save (DC 15 plus twice the number of rounds in rage) or be fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage." Is removed, this functions as the normal rage class feature. * Mobility is removed due to the Feat Tax, and is replaced by the Frenzied Reflexes Rage Power. * The save progressions listed in the table are replaced with the Core barbarian save progressions. Corsair The Dwarven Paragon Class Legendary Gunslinger Access to the pdf is here. The following change is made to the Solmen Travelers "Travellers Terror" ability: ☀You may select creatures up to your wisdom modifier to exclude from this effect. Legendary Samurai Luchador Class, Items, and Feats included. Machinesmith Machinesmiths must possess any feat listed as a prerequisite for the bonus feat provided by their mobius weapon (when gaining multiple feats at a time, they may use any feat gained by the mobius weapon feature to fulfill these prerequisites). The Constructor Master Upgrade allows the Machinesmith to craft an additional 2,000 gp worth of magic items, instead of creating permanent magic items Nightblade The 3pp spells are approved for nightblade use only. Paladin of Freedom Psionics All Dreamscarred Press content related to Psionics are currently allowed In addition the Vitalists Intercessor Method changes the key ability stat from Wis to Charisma The Marksman class treats firearms as a valid weapon group for her favored weapon. The Canonneer Archetype for Marksman receives the following changes: Strong Lifter The cannoneer’s necessary strength to wield his weapon grants him the ability to also hoist his cannon up for greater accuracy. As a swift action, the cannoneer can add his Strength modifier to his attack rolls made with the culverin. This ability can be used a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cannoneer’s Strength modifier. This replaces Wind Reader Shadow Assassin Spell-less Ranger Theurge This caster ONLY gets from the spell list of the cleric and the Wizard/Sorcerer True dragons This is in test play for now Link Warlock You can make a power bargain with one of many patrons and receive eldrich powers for a heavy price. Warlord * Combat Leader, Commanding Presence, Onward to Victory have had their range scalings changed to "10 ft multiplied by the warlord's Charisma bonus." Archetypes Inspiring Commander (Cavalier) Change the last sentence of Rapid Tactician to: "Furthermore, the inspiring commander adds her Intelligence modifier to initiative, in place of her Dexterity modifier." Remove the Supreme Inspiration ability (Supreme Charge is not replaced by this archetype). Multiclass Archetypes Multiclass Archetypes cannot be taken along with the secondary class that they emulate (you cannot multiclass into the secondary class, take VMC in it, nor gestalt it). However pending any changes for balance, all Multiclass Archetypes are allowed. Mechanist (Gunslinger) Instead of Explosive Counterspell, you retain the Targeting Deed feature. Nanoshade (Android Ninja) Radiant Knight MCA (Cavalier/Paladin) The Order of the Hallowed Blade receives the following skills instead of the ones listed. "An order of the hallowed knight cavalier adds Knowledge (nobility) (Int) and Knowledge (religion) (Int) to his list of class skills. An order of the hallowed knight cavalier can make Knowledge (nobility) skill checks untrained. If he has ranks in the skill, he receives a bonus on the check equal to 1/2 his cavalier level (minimum +1) when making attempts to identify military standards, family crests, or heraldry emblems or symbols." Swordsmith (Fighter) Change the 3rd paragraph of the Blade of Legend ability to the following: In addition, whenever the swordsmith draws his blade of legend, he is transformed by the power of his bond to the blade. The swordsmith becomes a more fearsome, idealized version of himself, gaining a morale bonus to his Reflex and Will saves, as well as to an Charisma based skill check he makes equal to the enhancement bonus of his blade of legend. Web Walker (Ninja) Gold Robed Wizard This is under playtesting. The additional damage from Arcane Smite Evil '''is half wizard level (minimum 1) and against Evil Outsiders/Dragons/Undead the damage is equal to the wizard's level Prestige Classes Master Channeler Remove the "Ability to channel positive or negative energy" from the prerequisites (as this is covered by the 2d6 channel energy). Light and Dark (Su) has the following effect when using alignment channel or elemental channel: When using channel energy to harm or heal an outsider subtype with alignment channel or elemental channel, you heal or harm the subtype you selected with the feat, and do the opposite for the opposing subtype. Good opposes evil; law opposes chaos; water opposes fire; and earth opposes air. For instance, if you have Alignment Channel (good) and channel energy to heal good outsiders, you would also harm evil outsiders. Class Features Giant Bloodline (Sorcerer Bloodline,) The stunning fist ability granted by Furious Touch uses Charisma in place of Wisdom. Giant's Hardiness grants Barkskin as a Spell-Like Ability instead of Stoneskin. Old Gods (Oracle Mystery) This mystery is approved with the following changes: '''Aberrant Lord: You gain Command Undead as a bonus feat except that it allows you to target aberrations rather than undead. You can channel negative energy a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier, but only to use Command Undead (to affect aberrations). You can take other feats to add to this ability, such as Improved Channeling, but not feats that alter this ability, such as Alignment Channel. Dimensional Shift: Increase the scaling to 1d6/oracle level (rather than per 2 levels) Eldritch Knowledge: The spells learned must at least 1 level lower than the highest spell you could cast. Festival of the Servants: As you do not need to bargain for its services, and thus do not need to pay them, they will only perform a task that can be completed in a number of minutes equal to your caster level. The following are additional revelations available to the Old Gods mystery: Telepathy (Su): You can mentally communicate with any other creature within 100 feet that has a language, as per the telepathy power of demons and angels. You must be at least 11th level before selecting this revelation. Spontaneous Symbology (Sp): Your knowledge of the secret history of the world has unveiled the mysterious symbols that govern reality. You can cast any “symbol” spell using a spell slot of the appropriate level, even if the spell is not on your list of spell’s known. A symbol spell is any spell with the word “symbol” in its name (including Yellow Sign). You must be at least 11th level to select this revelation. Category:Class Category:Homebrew Category:3rd Party